priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Any Number
Any Number is one of only two pricing games in which it is not possible to win all of the announced prizes, not including small prizes or cash consolation prizes; the other is the now-retired Telephone Game. It is also one of the few games in which it is impossible not to win a prize, notwithstanding the low value of the piggy bank prize. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a game board which lists the three prizes, along with spaces for the digits in their prices. Each digit from 0 through 9 appears exactly once on the board, not including the first digit in the price of the car, which is revealed for the contestant at the start of the game (this amendment was made when cars began retailing for more than $10,000). *The contestant is then asked to call out digits, one at a time and their positions on the board are revealed. The contestant wins only the first prize whose price they complete. *If the contestant wins the prize that's less than $988, the losing horns aren't heard; but if the contestant wins the amount in the piggy bank, the losing horns are played. History *'Any Number' was the first pricing game ever played on The Price Is Right, debuting on its premiere broadcast on September 4, 1972. It was played for a Chevrolet Vega worth $2,764, and was won; it was also the final pricing game of Bob Barker's final episode on June 15, 2007, for a Ford Explorer worth $26,850, but was lost. *Originally, cars played for in this game had just four digits in their prices and no free digit was given until the 13th season. When the game premiered on September 4, 1972, the title of the name wasn't added yet. Despite this, not only was Any Number the first of three pricing games to be played, it was won right away, as was Bonus Game. *On May 28, 1974, both Any Number's and Bonus Game's titles got added. On May 23, 1975, the base of the Any Number board became green to coincide with the updated Turntable Wall. *On November 3, 1975, the sides of the Any Number board became green. On March 17, 1978, the old board was repainted. *The golden version of the current board has a sliding top label that can cover the first readout number on the top row. This allowed the game to be played alternately for four or five-digit-priced vehicles, which were still common when the new board debuted around the time of the primetime specials on August 21, 1986; it was later carried over to the daytime show on October 10, 1986. *As of April 26, 2010, the board is silver with no sliding top label, since there are no cars under $10,000. In addition, the displays have been converted to monitors housing the vane numbers instead of lighted panels. At the time of this conversion, ten small oval-shaped display monitors were added to the board above the play area; these displays show the contestant the remaining uncalled digits, with each one being crossed off after it is called. *Any Number was played perfectly 7 times: 5 times under Bob Barker's tenure and twice under Drew Carey's tenure. *On May 30, 2016, contestant Steven filled in all but the 2nd number of an SUV. After needing only 1 number to win it, he filled in the first 2 digits of a coffee maker, and then finished the price of, and won, the piggy bank. *On December 16, 2016, contestant Paul was in a similar situation to Steven's. A 0, 1, or 3 could be used to finish the price of the car, a TV, or the piggy bank. He picked the 3, which won him the car. **On January 4, 2017, Milton was also in a similar situation. He needed to pick a 4, 9, or 0 to win an SUV. He picked the 4, and win the piggy bank ($6.24). Trivia *For the first few times Any Number was played, Anitra Ford would show the contestant an actual piggy bank before the contestant picked numbers. The words "PIGGY BANK" were used instead of the now-familiar image of a piggy bank to label the row of digits representing the amount in the piggy bank. *It is played with three prizes: a car, a three-digit prize (worth up to $987), and the money in a piggy bank (in dollars and cents from $1.02 to $9.87). While the rules of the game technically allow the piggy bank to be worth as little as $0.12, producer Roger Dobkowitz has stated that he would never actually use an amount lower than $1.02. *In this game, a specific car can have a repeating number. For example: if the car's first number is a "2", another "2" can appear in the price of the car. *Prizes that are less than $1,000 cannot have any repeating numbers in the price. *Any Number was the only pricing game that was played for more than 100 times in 1 season. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 116. Foreign versions of Any Number *Any Number has been used on many versions of The Price Is Right besides the US's, usually with the same basic rules. Versions known to differ from the standard format include the 1980s UK version with Leslie Crowther, in which the top prize had three digits, the middle prize had two digits, and the piggy bank had only one digit. *France's Le Juste Prix, where the game began by revealing the last number in the big prize's 5-digit price (which was apparently always a 0). *Mexico's Atínale al Precio, which placed the decimal point in the piggy bank's price between the second and third digits so as to allow it to contain more than a negligible amount of money. *Italy's OK, il Prezzo è Giusto!, which had only nine missing digits -- the first four of the largest prize, the first three of the smaller prize, and the first two of the piggy bank -- and used 0s only to fill in the end of each price. Additionally, in several countries, the game's largest prize is only sometimes a car, and still others do not play the game for cars at all. *Colombia's ''El precio es correcto'', Top prize 8-digits, Second Prize 6-digits, Piggy Bank 5-digits. First Two prizes Last 3 Number Free given number(000), Piggy bank Last 2 Number Free given number(00). *As with any pricing game, each version of the show has a unique look for Any Number's gameboard; arguably the most appropriate was the design on France's Le Juste Prix, where the prices lit up on a board shaped like a piggy bank. Pictures anynum1.jpg|First look of the board but without the title and blank cards. This is from the September 4, 1972 episode. anynum3.jpg|Notice the words "Piggy Bank" in place of a picture. Any Number 1.jpg|First look of the board but without the title and with a picture of the piggy bank. This is from September 15, 1972 and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. anynum4.jpg|Second look of old board with title added. Any Number 2.jpg|Third look of the old board from 1985. Any Number Perfect.JPG|The more remembered golden oval board. (Five Digit Mode) With Right aligned text. Any Number 3.jpg|The more remembered golden oval board. (Four Digit Mode) Any Number 4.jpg|The more remembered golden oval board. (Five Digit Mode) Any Number 5.jpg|The current silver oval board. Note the available digits at the top of the board; each is crossed off as the contestant makes his/her choices. Any Number (70s Edition).jpg|The picture below shows the game on its premiere, with Connie! Price is Right Winner-1.JPG|GANO GANO GANO! EL AUTOMOVIL! Perfect Any Number First Ever Perfect Any Number Win.jpg|This is the first ever perfect Any Number win! For full proof, watch the video link seen below. Perfect Any Number 1973.jpg|Here's one from January 22, 1973. Perfect Any Number from First Hour Long Show.jpg|Here's one from the first permanent hour long show on November 3, 1975 and featured on Disc 3 of the DVD set. anynumberperfect (09-23-1994).jpg|This is the first time Any Number was played perfectly offering cars over $10,000 from September 23, 1994. junemarieperfectanynumber (11-19-1998).jpg|Here, Bob Barker is pointing to the missing slot which exposed to show a "0"... Perfect Any Number Win.jpg|...which happened on November 19, 1998. This is the second time it has happened since Any Number became a permanent five-digit game. Perfect Any Number 2011.jpg|Here's one from November 16, 2010 (originally scheduled to air on January 4, 2011). This is the first time it has happened since Any Number updated its board. YouTube Videos TPiR Perfect Any Number (1972)|Any Number Perfection from 1972 The Price is Right - Perfect Any Number|Any Number Perfection from September 23, 1994 Price is Right pricing game - Any Number - Perfection|Any Number Perfection from November 19, 1998 Another perfection on Any Number -- The Price is Right (Carey)|Any Number Perfection from November 12, 2008 (originally scheduled to air November 19) TPiR 11 16 10 Any Number PERFECTION|Any Number Perfection from November 16, 2010 (originally scheduled to air on January 4, 2011) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:No Buzzer Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"A" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games